nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Flurry of Blows
Expanded description When unarmed or with monk weapons, a monk may strike with a flurry of blows at the expense of accuracy. When doing so, she may make one extra attack in a round at her highest base attack bonus, but this attack takes a -2 penalty, as does each other attack made that round. When a monk reaches 5th level, the penalty lessens to -1, and at 9th level it disappears. When using flurry of blows, a monk may attack only with unarmed strikes or with special monk weapons (kama, shuriken and quarterstaff in the official campaign). At 11th level this ability expands further by unlocking Greater Flurry which gives the monk two additional attacks per round instead of one when using Flurry of Blows and using unarmed strikes or his special monk weapons (kama, shuriken, and quarterstaff in the official campaign). When using Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, the extra attack(s) granted by Flurry of Blows and Greater Flurry of Blows apply to both main-hand and off-hand weapons (the bugged extra attack is still only applied to the main hand; see below). The extra attacks for the main-hand always come at the beginning of the round, at the same attack bonus as the highest normal attack. The extra attacks for the off-hand come at the end of the attack sequence, at subsequently lower attack bonuses. For example if a character with BAB 25 were using Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting and Greater Flurry of Blows with two kamas, he or she would receive a total of 15 attacks (5 on each hand from 25 BAB, and 5 more from Greater Flurry -- see bug notes). The attack progression could look something like this: +25/'+25'/+25/+20/+15/+10/+5/'+27*', +25/+20/+15/+10/+5/'+0'/'''-5''' The extra Flurry attacks are indicated in bold. The comma indicates where main-hand attacks stop and off-hand attacks begin. With 26 BAB, Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, Haste, and two kamas, it is possible to get up to 18 attacks / round. Following the above example, the attack progression could look something like this: +26/'+26'/+26/+21/+16/+11/+6/+1/''+''28/'+28*', +26/+21/+16/+11/+6/+1/'''-4'/'-9''' Bugs * (*)Flurry of Blows and Greater Flurry of Blows both give one more extra attack than they should - at the end of the main-hand attack schedule. Functionally similar to haste, this attack does not apply the normal penalties for using Flurry of Blows or dual-wielding (if the character happens to be using two weapons). This extra attack is applied even if the character is using flurry while wearing armor or using a shield. This extra attack is not doubled by Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting. This extra attack does stack with haste. * If a druid uses wild shape with a weapon, or weapons equipped and then activates Flurry of Blows it will remain active when wild shape is cancelled and work for one round with the weapons the druid was holding when he shifted. Combat notes Because of the attack value progressions shown above, Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting - when used in conjunction with (greater) flurry of blows - is of significantly diminished value to a Monk. Level 11 and higher Monks dual-wielding kamas that otherwise qualify for the Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting feat may nevertheless choose to stop with Greater Two-Weapon Fighting and invest in another (epic) feat, as the last 5 attacks granted with this feat arguably aren't of much use against opponents with a higher AC. However, if the PC also happens to be an assassin, having up to 6 death attacks in the first flurry of the first round of fighting isn't hard to appreciate. NWN1 differences and gameplay notes In NWN1, this stacks with Haste, although it must be noted that the technical limitation of 6 attacks in any one round means that with a base 5 attacks, and using Flurry of Blows to increase it to 6 attacks, other spells or abilities which would grant additional attacks do not come into play and the cap is imposed (this is more a case for NPC's who may be modified). Category:Combat feats Category:Action modes